


Лучший день ее жизни

by allla5960



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern!AU <br/>Беллами курит у стены, непристойно опираясь ногой о свежую штукатурку. Ему плевать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший день ее жизни

**Author's Note:**

> тотал!АУ, невнятное, вырванное. ООС — не ООС. ER — несколько размазанный. Совсем чуть-чуть нецензуры, одно слово.   
> Реальный мир, наше время, Октавия красивая и любвеобильная девушка — Беллами вне конкурсной программы.

Беллами курит у стены, непристойно опираясь ногой о свежую штукатурку. Ему плевать. 

Беллами Блейка сейчас вывернет от обилия улыбок, цветов и живой музыки. Ему чужд каждый в смокинге на этом торжестве, а из дам важны лишь официантка, что будет подливать ему бренди, и сестрица в ослепительно белом платье. 

У Октавии собственная история, достойная одного из бразильских сериалов с ужасными актерами и плохо продуманным сценарием. 

Она выходит замуж за Линкольна — бывший морской котик, накачен, высок и приятно улыбается. И в общем-то Линкольн неплохой парень. Если бы, конечно, не трахал Октавию по ночам под одеялом. 

Ещё у Октавии есть Джаспер — мальчишка с огромными, нелепыми очками на голове, собственным сетевым бизнесом и восторженными глазами. Он щупловат, и физически уступает Линкольну в сто очков, но в целом — неплохой парень. Если бы, конечно, не трахал Октавию в дорогих отелях по всему миру, куда возил ее вместе с собой. 

И Беллами, вне любовного треугольника, курит у стены, слышит гул церковных колоколов и гомон толпы, приглашенной на свадьбу. Блейк не удивлен — его доходы покроют мероприятие с избытком, да и Линкольн не бедняк. У Октавии не бывало парней без черной кредитки центрального банка — хороший вкус и только; никакой меркантильности.

— Им обоим до тебя, как до луны и обратно, — сообщает ему Октавия, приваливаясь плечом к стене рядом с братом. 

У нее белое подвенечное платье, которое она не боится испачкать, хотя это-же-Вера-Вонг и он лично выложил за кусок этих тряпок и кружев кругленькую сумму. Но трах в огромной, роскошной примерочной, в ее свадебном платье невинной пташки, решительно окупает все. 

— Жалкие ублюдки, — сплевывает Беллами и швыряет окурок в траву. Здесь церковь и этот газон вроде бы тоже их, но Блейку хочется попросту сжечь аккуратную церквушку, в которой сестренка смотрится до жути органично со своим блядским букетом пионов. 

Беллами лениво отталкивается лопаткой, и быстро перемещается, прижимая Октавию к стене всем весом. Наверняка, гости все видят, но Блейков это мало волнует. 

— Ага, — несколько раз кивает Октавия и гладит пальцами его щеку. Та неприятно колется и даже немного жжет, но Блейк не отдергивает руки, напротив, прижимая всю ладонь к щеке Беллами. 

Беллами — как единственный член ее семьи, как единственный мужчина в ее семье, как тот-самый-который-никогда-бы-не-сумел. 

— Если я споткнусь по пути к алтарю, не лови меня, — шепчет ему Октавия. 

Беллами усмехается своей исключительной ухмылкой и, опустив глаза, вскидывает взгляд, располосовывая ее идеально накрашенное лицо. Он целует ее в шею, под ямкой ключицы, стараясь не оставить засоса, хотя желание пометить ее велико, как никогда. Октавия со свистом тянет воздух носом и впивается французским маникюром в плечи его смокинга. 

Беллами ведет ее к алтарю; Октавия не спотыкается, цепляется за руку брата, будто с желанием оторвать ее на память. И когда священник зачитывает последний строки, а Линкольн произносит чертово "согласен", двери распахиваются, будто в дурацкой романтической комедии с Кейт Хадсон. Джаспер, в помятом костюме и с изнеможенным лицом; он, как и все неудачники, опаздывает, потому что Октавия быстро сбалтывает "согласна" и тянет за лацканы Линкольна. 

Беллами не знает, выбирала ли в тот момент Октавия между Джапером и Линкольном, но точно осознает, что пока все смотрят на едва не рыдающего Джаспера и жалеют его, сердце последнего Блейка разлетается на куски, звучно отскакивая от дурацкого черно-белого пола.


End file.
